


Down to sleep

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono needs sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to sleep

Kono loves getting fucked, but sometimes she can't be bothered. Too tired to go looking.  
It's cool. She's a grown woman, can take care of herself. Tonight she just wants to get off and pass out.

Scrubbed clean, she slips between fresh sheets she hasn’t seen in days. Kono doesn't bother exploring, just gets her fingers wet, pulls up an old fantasy familiar and effective. She imagines warm lips and tongue pressing, stroking her clit, her own fingers get her there faster than any lover. She falls asleep no ones name on her lips but a smile on her face.


End file.
